


Eyes For You

by Indigo_Penstrokes



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Party, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigo_Penstrokes/pseuds/Indigo_Penstrokes
Summary: Spot doesn't believe in finding his soulmate, but when Jack drags him to yet another party his mind may change.





	Eyes For You

**Author's Note:**

> I have writer's block for my Modern Newsies series so here's this little soulmate au thing that got a whole lot longer than expected.  
> Enjoy!

“Jack, just because we’re roommates doesn’t mean you have to drag me to every party in hopes you’ll find your “soulmate”.” He puts air quotes around the last word.  
Personally Spot doesn’t believe in the whole soulmate idea, it was just a fucked up system created to mess with people. How can a system know who will be your perfect match? Exactly, it can’t.  
“You’re just mad you haven’t found yours yet. Who knows maybe you’ll meet your guy tonight.” Jack waggles his eyebrows in a cartoonish fashion making Spot roll his eyes and sigh.  
“You know that I don’t give a flying fuck about my soulmate.” He adjusts his ever present sunglasses. They do a fine job of hiding is mismatched eyes, one his own blue almost grey, the other a dark brown.  
“Suit yourself, but you’re still coming right?” Jack makes his world famous puppy dog eyes, the action slightly creepy with his own contrasting eyes, one sky blue the other hazel.  
“Well someone has to drag your drunk ass home.” He pulls on his denim jacket with the keys already in the pocket.  
“Whoo, let’s go.” Jack jumps up like a little kid, seriously this is a college student that still needs some form of parental observance. 

“Race, are you sure about this? I look kinda ridiculous.” Davey turns around in front of the mirror again looking worried.  
“Just because you are wearing something other than a button down and slacks does not mean you look ridiculous. Besides, it's still a button down, just paired with pants that show off your amazing ass.” Race watches as his friends face goes beet red. It contrasts starkly with the light blue shirt he has on.  
“What? It’s true.”  
Davey just makes a strangled and frustrated noise as he runs his hands through his hair again, making it even more unruly than normal.  
“Why did I agree to go to this party, it’s not like I’m going to meet him.” if Race didn’t know Davey better he would call the sigh that Davey lets out almost lovelorn.  
“Hey, you’ll meet him. Maybe not tonight, but you will meet him.” Race grabs his friend's shoulders and looks right into his contrasting blue and hazel eyes.  
“I know you will meet him.”  
“Says the boy who won’t shut up about who his soulmate may be.” And just like that all of the weird tension in the room is gone.  
“And there’s the Davey I know and love.” He slings an arm around Davey as they leave their dorm to head over to Romeo and Specs’ place for the end of term party.  
He pointedly ignores the pang in his chest at the idea that he might never meet his own soulmate. 

Spot wants to go home. It's not like the party is bad or anything, it's great actually. There’s about fifteen people there so it isn’t so bad. It must only be people who are friends with the host who Jack said was some guy called Specs who was friends with Jack in highschool.  
Spot just wants to be alone and maybe watch some Netflix on his laptop. Where people won’t stare at him for wearing sunglasses inside at nine o’clock at night.  
“Spot why am I going to be alone forever?” Jack whines, his red cup sloshing dangerously close to Spot's hand which is holding his phone.  
“You are not, now go out and talk to people. You won’t ever meet them if you don’t go talk to people.” He gives Jack a light push out to where all the people are.  
“Okay Spotty, Imma go meet my soulmate.” Jack’s words are the tiniest bit slurred, but the guy can hold his own when it comes to drinking so Spot isn’t worried quite yet. In an hour maybe, but not right now.  
Turning back to his phone Spot continues to read the novel he has downloaded onto it for his Lit class, being an English major his work never ceases. It’s something about a kids strike in the late 1800’s, honestly the professor could have chosen something worse and it’s by far one of the better things he’s had to read this semester even.  
Some drunk kid crashes into where Spot is stationed casually against a wall.  
“Hey sorry dude,” The kid looks up, something akin to recognition flashes in his brown eyes.  
“You’re that guy from my american history class that always has the shades on. I’m Romeo by the way.”  
“Spot.” He gives it a note of finality, but Romeo is oblivious and doesn’t leave.  
“Okay Spot, I know we don’t talk, but what’s with the shades? It’s like night.” Romeo’s bubbly personality is starting to grate on Spot’s last nerves.  
“Why should I tell you?” Spot snaps. The answer should be perfectly obvious, he doesn’t want to find his soulmate.  
“No need to get pissy about it, jeez.” The boy is taller than Spot, but then who isn’t. It has no effect on Spot’s punch as it lands squarely on Romeo’s jaw.  
The moment his fist connects with flesh Spot knows he’s fucked up royally. Normally he can keep his temper in check, but something about the party coupled with that question just made him snap.  
“Shit man,” He doesn’t finish the apology because Romeo throws a right hook that knocks Spot and his sunglasses to the floor. The dark lenses slide across the floor as the frames break into pieces.  
“I would call us even, wouldn’t you?” Romeo seems to have sobered up significantly in the last couple minutes, all of his easy going personality gone.  
“Even my ass, you broke my fucking sunglasses.” Spot makes to lunge at the dark haired boy again, but a pair of arms are holding him back.  
“Jack I swear if that’s you.” He pulls harder at the arms restraining him.  
“Not Jack,” says the voice holding him, it’s Mush. Of course it’s Mush, he knows how to handle a fight. He’s dating Blink after all, the guy who will punch first and ask questions later.  
“Mush, would you please let me go so I can beat the shit out of the guy who broke my glasses.” Spot glares at Romeo, the eye contact more than what Spot is used to, but he doesn't back down. It’s Romeo who after a moment drops his jaw a bit before fleeing the small cramped kitchen.  
“No can do, plus I don’t think I’ve ever seen you without them on.” Mush turns him around so they can talk easier, or just so he can get a good look at the eyes that have haunted Spot his entire life.  
“I’m gonna let ya go and you’re not going to chase after Romeo. Got that?”  
Spot nods, albeit grudgingly and relishes the freedom of his arms by rolling his shoulders out.  
“I’m gonna go find Jack, and then probably head out.” Spot shrugs and looks at his broken sunglasses on the floor. There's not point in picking them up.  
“Good luck, I saw him head off with some dark haired guy.” Mush just shrugs and goes to find Blink again.

“Race, Race, you gotta come to the kitchen.” Romeo runs into the living room where Race, Blink and Specs are watching some reality shit on the television.  
“Why?” Race takes a look at Romeos bruising face.  
“Who the hell punched you? And why?” Specs has suddenly gained an interest in their conversation.  
“The guy who I think is your soulmate, the reason doesn’t matter, but you should hurry up since I kinda punched him back and he’s really pissed I broke his shades.” Romeo kicks at the old carpet.  
“What!?” Race shrieks at the same time as Specs “You punched someone?!”  
“Yeah, his name is Spot and he’s really pissed so I might die in some alley tonight.” He just shrugs.  
Race leaps up from the couch, eyes bright in the dark room.  
“You said he’s my soulmate, why?” Race grips his brother’s shoulders harder than necessary.  
“Well, he kinda has the same eyes as you do?” And like that Race is off like a horse at the races towards the kitchen.  
He promptly crashes into a body.  
“Woah there Race, where are you off to in such a hurry?” The look on Race’s face must answer Mush’s question as the older boy points him towards the door.  
A hurried thanks is thrown behind him as Race barrels out the door in time to see a figure leaning against the brick wall, the figure then slides down it their knees against their chest.  
“Hey, are ya alright?” Race strides over to the figure that he can now see is a guy with dirty blond hair.  
“Just swell, thanks.” Sarcasm that could poison a city's water supply drips from every word. The blond still doesn’t look up even when Race squats down besides him.  
“You wouldn’t happen to be Spot would ya?” With that the boy’s head shoots up, eyes wide.  
Eyes that are a mirror of Race’s.  
“Oh hell, no.” Spot buries his face in his hands.  
This is not happening, not tonight, not ever.  
But it’s too late it’s happening whether Spot Conlon wants it to or not.  
“Hey, hey, it’s okay. I mean I know I’m not that great a person to have as a soulmate.” Race throws in a demeaning chuckle for good measure. Sure enough Spot is looking at him again, this time with two storm blue eyes.  
“No, it’s just I don’t really believe in the whole soulmate thing, but here we are.” Spot doesn’t look away this time, too captivated by how much nicer those dark brown eyes look on Race than himself.  
“Here we are,” Race echos, leaning in just a bit closer still staring at Spot’s eyes. They suit his face, fitting in perfectly with his cheekbones and lips if that makes any sense to anyone, but Race.  
In the end it’s Spot who goes “Fuck it.” and leans in to kiss Race, soulmates be damned.  
It’s tentative at first, just a firm press of closed lips on each other. But quickly morphs into something deeper, when Race opens his mouth the slightest bit to nip at Spot’s lip. The sound that escapes makes Race want to do it again, but Spot has other ideas. Returning the favor Spot licks his way into Races mouth, he tastes of beer and, for some reason, apples. The noise that catches low in Race's throat makes him shiver slightly.  
Breaking apart reluctantly Race asks, “Do ya think we should head back inside, it's a bit chilly out here.”  
“Sure, I gotta find my roommate anyways. I'm his ride back to our dorm.” Spot steals one last kiss before the pair enters back into the noisy air of the party that hardly noticed their short absence.  
This is the start of something good, Spot thinks to himself smiling a bit, hand grasped tightly in Race's.  
Definitely something good.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, kudos, and constructive criticisms make my day.


End file.
